


How the Duchess' daughter Fell in Love with The Siren

by zephyrcat3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Babies, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Near Death, Princesses, Sirens, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: A once scary myth soon turns into the greatest love story of all time
Relationships: Bronwyn/Ainsley
Kudos: 3





	How the Duchess' daughter Fell in Love with The Siren

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: This isn't really part of Garden of Fireflies. Ik Ainsley and her mum is in it but I just used them for this story.

There goes a legend of a siren who left the sea years ago to live with her family. The old Duchess’ daughter heard her song and suddenly got lost and never came back. Since then, the Duchesses that came along and heard of the story forbid themselves and their children from going anywhere near the sea. Though, the new Duchess’ daughter, Bronwyn found interest in the ocean. She often snuck out just to feel the sand beneath her feet, the salty air through her hair, and the cool water against her skin.

She had a high interest in merfolk and sirens as well. Though she heard the legend of them, she felt no fear towards them. In fact, she wrote many stories and drew many pictures of them. Of course, to her parent’s dismay.

They always saw her as different and unlike the other children, and she was. For she had a secret. A secret that no one but the royal family could know about. At night on a full moon, Bronwyn shifted into a werewolf and ran out into the night to hunt and howl until morning.

Her life was royal and full of secrets here and there. She had only some friends since others could easily expose her secret. Her life was quite busy as well. People came into the castle to ask about the queen and have requests for the Duchess herself. One day, since not many people were coming in and not much work was being done, her mother let her go out into the village. She packed a small bag full of small foods, water, coins, and treats for the people before heading out.

She headed into the village by noon, looking around at the houses and the people as she skipped through the neighborhood. She stopped at the market where she saw a girl having trouble paying for spices. The seller seemed angry and impatient with the girl. She seemed scared and nervous. Bronwyn knew in her heart that she had to do something to help.

She stepped over to the girl and the seller, wanting to get to the bottom of the situation.

“What’s wrong?” Bronwyn asked.

“She won’t give me enough coins for the spices!” The seller retorted, jabbing a finger at the girl. She whimpered, almost beginning to cry.

“Hey! Do not yell at her! It isn’t her fault if she doesn’t have enough coins!” Bronwyn stated, getting in between her and the seller.

“What will you do about it since you care so much?” The seller demanded. Bronwyn took her bag off her back and took out the bag of coins, dropping them on the counter.

“There. Now leave her alone,” Bronwyn stated. The seller nodded and took the coins. Bronwyn took the girl by the hand and walked from the marketplace with her. They stopped near an alleyway.

“Why did you save me?” The girl quizzed.

“I don’t like seeing people harming those who can’t help themselves,” Bronwyn admitted.

“But, I can help myself. It’s my fault for not having enough coins,” The girl doubted.

“How about I take you back home? It’s the least I could do,” Bronwyn offered.

“..Sure. My mother may be worried about me,” The girl accepted, walking by her side.

“What’s your name? I’m Bronwyn,” She introduced.

“Ainsley Dallis,” The girl established. “Aren’t you the Duchess’ daughter?”

“Why, yes! I am,” Bronwyn answered. “I didn’t think anyone would recognize me.”

“Well, I did. I hear about you a lot, honestly. Though, you never come with your mum when she comes down to visit and buy things from the market,” Ainsley commented.

“She says that it’s for my own good. She’d love to bring me, but she wants me to be safe,” She advised.

“My mum wants to keep me safe too. She always tells me to keep away from the ocean and to only take showers. I can’t tell you why though,” She acknowledged.

“My mum says not to stay out on full moons. Though, I don’t know if I have a choice,” She sighed. Ainsley gave a comforting smile and put a hand on her shoulder.

“You know, I can’t stay out on full moons either,” She admitted. “I can’t take baths at midnight too.”

“Looks like we both have secrets,” Bronwyn grinned.

“Maybe so,” Ainsley smiled, walking up to her house. “This should be it. Would you like to come in?”

“I have to be back by sundown, but I’d love to come in,” Bronwyn grinned. Ainsley knocked on the door. Her mother, Laire answered it shortly to her relief.

“Ainsley! Thank the gods!” She exclaimed, holding her close and smiling at Bronwyn.

“Thank you, my liege!” She appreciated, bowing in thankfulness.

“No need to thank me!” She smiled. “May I come in?”

“Yes, by all means! Do come in!” She chirped, letting her and Ainsley in. The cottage she lived in was small but comfortable and roomy. Ainsley and Bronwyn sat on the couch together while Ainsley’s mother fetched tea for them. She set the cups and kettle on the coffee table neatly and sat on the couch on the opposite side.

“Thank you for bringing home my daughter, your majesty,” Laire appreciated.

“Just doing my job, miss!” She grinned.

“If you don’t mind, would you like some time alone?” She quizzed.

“Why so?” She asked.

“Well, you know what they say of young love and legends,” She advised. “I thought it’d be okay to let you two become more acquainted.”

“Of course! I’d love to know your daughter more!” She chirped.

“I’ll leave you to it then! Have fun!” Laire cheered, walking up to her room and leaving the two girls in the living room.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Ainsley questioned.

“..I want to know about your secret,” Bronwyn answered.

“My secret? Are you sure?” She queried.

“I have a secret too. I won’t be afraid to show you mine and I’m positive I won’t be afraid of you if you show me yours,” She reassured, holding her hand.

“Very well. But you must keep it secret. Don’t tell another soul of what you’ve seen,” She stated.

“Of course. Cross my heart and hope to die,” She accepted, crossing her heart. Ainsley nodded and got up, holding out her hand for Bronwyn to take.

“To show you, I need to take you to the ocean,” She said. “I’ll take you, but we’ll need to be back by night.”

Bronwyn gave a small grin and took her hand. Together, they left the house and walked to the beach. Bronwyn and Ainsley slipped off their shoes and felt the sand on their feet. Bronwyn closed her eyes and breathed in the nostalgic, salty air. Ainsley stepped onto the wet part of the shore and looked back at Bronwyn with a smile.

“I hope you still trust me,” She said, stepping into the water. Bronwyn opened her eyes and watched as she disappeared under a wave. Panic suddenly took over, prompting her to run to the shore and look for her. What she found was something she’s loved since she was a child. Ainsley had turned into a beautiful siren with long, flowing, tea-brown hair, shimmering, cyan eyes, and a sparkling, yellow tail with a pink ombre. Bronwyn couldn’t believe her eyes.

Her heart raced, her eyes widened, her stomach fluttered, and her legs turned to jelly. She was enchanted by her beauty. Ainsley found it sweet how Bronwyn adored her. She gave a soft chuckle and softly caressed her cheek. She felt a swelling warmth grow in them, signaling a high blush.

“Do you like it?” Ainsley quizzed.

“Like it? I love it! I love you!” Bronwyn chirped, cupping her cheeks with a wide, beaming smile. Ainsley softly grinned in return.

“I love you too!” She professed. “Though, I don’t know if we can stay any longer. It’s almost sundown.” She looked up at the orange-pink sky. The night was coming soon, and Bronwyn had to get back home. Bronwyn snapped from her loving trance and gasped with realization.

“I have to get home!” She exclaimed, running to put her shoes back on. She used all her strength to take Ainsley from the water and took her home before nightfall. Her mother thanked her for bringing her back home safe, gave her bag back, and sent her on her way.

Once she got back home, Bronwyn spent the rest of the night thinking about Ainsley. Ainsley spent the rest of the night thinking about Bronwyn as well. So much so, that she went out to the beach at night to sing a special song only those who’re love-stricken can hear.

That night was, unfortunately, half a full-moon night, meaning that at exactly midnight, Bronwyn shifted into a werewolf and ran out into the night. Luckily, she heard Ainsley’s songs and ran in the direction it came from, eventually ending up at the beach. She found Ainsley lying on the beach, She trotted over to her, careful not to scare her.

Ainsley looked up at her with a soft smile. She knew exactly who she was even in her werewolf form. She knew her from her scent, fur, and eye color. Her fur was like her hair, fluffy, and cinnamon brown. Her eyes were the color of shimmering amber, and her scent smelled of lavender. Even while she was shifted, Ainsley saw her as a majestic creature.

  
Ainsley reached up and softly felt her hands upon her fur. It felt like she was running her hands over clouds. She gave a low hum and reached up to place a soft kiss on the wolf’s fur. Bronwyn gave a soft whine and lied beside her with her ears pinned back and her tail wagging. She couldn’t be happier. Nor could Ainsley. Though she couldn’t talk, Bronwyn still showed her love by licking Ainsley on the cheek. They spent time on the beach for the entire night and until sunrise.

They shared one lasting kiss before returning back to their homes without anyone noticing. Before she left, Ainsley gave Bronwyn a special bracelet to remember her by while they were apart. Once she woke up, Bronwyn twirled and danced and sung with joy. She couldn’t wait to see Ainsley again. The guards and servants in the castle didn’t know what was wrong with her.

Some said that she accidentally got into some mushrooms in the forest. Others say that it has something to do with that bracelet she wore. Word soon came to her mother who wanted to know what her daughter was so happy about. They chatted about the matter over breakfast.

“So, I heard that you were excited about something,” Her mother advised. Bronwyn nodded with a smile.

“There’s a special someone I met in the village the other day,” Bronwyn advised.

“A special someone?” Her mother repeated with a grin. Bronwyn nodded in reply.

“Yeah! I saved he-them in the marketplace and they showed me something amazing!” She chirped.

“Well, maybe that someone will be your king one day,” Her mother suggested. Bronwyn paused for a moment. She forgot that she hasn’t come out to her yet. She didn’t know how she’d react if she told her that king would actually be a queen. She put down her fork, pulled her chair back to stand, put her finished plate and fork in the sink, and now nervously folded her hands in front of her.

“I’d like to go up to my room now,” She requested.

“You’re excused,” Her mother accepted, watching as she dashed out of the kitchen and up to her room.

There was something up. She was going to get to the bottom of it. She ordered two of the servants to go up into her room and watch her in secret. What they saw was surprising. Bronwyn was singing a love song about a girl named Ainsley. The guards quickly returned to tell the Duchess of what they’ve seen. The Duchess was appalled and called upon a mandatory meeting for Ainsley and Laire at exactly noon.

Bronwyn got herself ready for a quaint picnic date for she and Ainsley in the meantime. She headed out before noon but was stopped by a guard at the door. He told her that she had to stay inside for royal reasons. He also told her that guests were coming, and that she couldn’t leave until they left. 

She nodded and set the picnic basket on the table and idling in the throne room for a bit. When she heard the door open, she quickly hid behind a wall. Thankfully, it was just her mother and some guards. 

At noon, she was just about to leave the throne room when she heard the door open again. She peeked behind the wall and saw Ainsley and Laire stand before The Duchess. Bronwyn’s heart fluttered, and she felt joyful. Though, there was another feeling with it. that feeling was worry. Why did her mother suddenly call them here? Did Ainsley or Laire do anything wrong? She listened in closely on their conversation.

“My liege, why did you call us here?” Laire inquired.

“I came here to talk to you and your daughter about something. Your daughter especially,” The Duchess stated, giving a suspicious glare to Ainsley. She looked away, awkwardly rubbing her arm.

“Whatever she did, I’m sorry. I take full responsibility for it,” Laire apologized, bowing in honor.

“I don’t want your apology. I want an explanation,” The Duchess spoke. “Did you or did you not have any interaction with my daughter?”

“To be honest, we did. But only because she saved my daughter at the marketplace,” Laire advised.

“My daughter suddenly has a romantic interest in your daughter. Why is that?” The Duchess interrogated.

“I don’t know, my liege,” Laire responded.

“What spell did your daughter put my daughter under?” The Duchess demanded. “I know she’s a dirty siren, so you will tell me what spell she put my daughter under!”

“Do not call her that! She can be in love with your daughter if she wants! Just let her be happy!” Laire stated, holding Ainsley close to her. Bronwyn gasped and paused at her mother’s poison words towards her lover. She felt angry and sad. How could she say that about her love? She wanted to stop this, but she didn’t know how just yet.

“You shan't speak to me that way, peasant!” The Duchess roared, stomping her foot in rage. “I forbid your daughter from ever seeing my daughter again! If she even steps foot near her, I’ll execute both of them! If you ever try to leave, I’ll execute all three of you!”

Ainsley and Bronwyn gasped as if the air they breathed was stolen from their lungs. Bronwyn had heard enough and went in between Ainsley, her mother, and her own mother with a newfound rage.

“This has to stop now!” She exclaimed, extending her arms and using them as a barrier between them.

“Bronwyn, go back to your room! This shouldn’t concern you!” Her mother demanded.

“You included me, so I will be involved!” Bronwyn stated. “I love Ainsley, and you can’t stop that! Threaten all you want, but you will never separate us!”

“Very well. Then I shall call for your execution,” The Duchess snarled, getting up and ordering the guards to capture them. Ainsley and Laire ran towards the door. Bronwyn tried to run with them but two guards held her back.

“Ainsley!” She called, reaching out to her. Ainsley ran back and used a siren spell to blowback the guards and Duchess. She grabbed Bronwyn’s hand and ran from the castle. The Duchess and guards got up from the floor.

“Find them. Execute them,” The Duchess ordered. The guards and five other guards ran from the castle to find them. Ainsley, Bronwyn, and Laire hid in the cottage they lived in. They had to come up with a plan to escape England.

“We could always swim away,” Ainsley suggested.

“I don’t think I can swim,” Bronwyn advised.

“Damn!” Ainsley hissed under her breath. She thought of another plan. Bronwyn and Ainsley’s mother thought with her. Bronwyn shot from her seat with a plan.

“If you give me a few minutes with the right materials, I could make a pair of mechanical wings so I can fly and you can swim! All you have to do is lead the way!” She proposed.

“That could work. What materials do you need?” Laire quizzed.

“I’ll need strong glue, feathers, metal, parts for a jetpack, fuel, nuts, bolts, and tools to help build it,” Bronwyn listed.

“We’ll help you as much as we can,” Laire advised, giving her a thumbs up. Bronwyn returned the favor with a grin.

“Right, then. We have approximately twelve hours to finish the whole thing, so let’s not waste any more time,” She advised. “Where can we start building?”

“All the parts are in the cellar,” Ainsley told. “We can work there.”

“Good. Let’s get to it then,” Bronwyn said, heading down to the cellar with them. It was surprisingly clean and bugless. There was lots of room for crafting and making projects and new creations. Ainsley and Bronwyn took the materials they needed from the closet and began to work. They sawed, sewn, drilled, and screwed for what felt like forever. Eventually, they finally got done. The final product was a pair of mechanical owl wings that could run on fuel for a month or two. Now all they had to do was escape without being seen.

They decided that sunset was the best time to go. Once the sky was orange and purple, they took the wings, packed some bags, and left the cottage. They moved silently, careful not to be seen by the guards on patrol. They made it to the beach where Ainsley and Laire took to the water while Bronwyn took to the sky. They were almost to freedom when The Duchess found them! She had a crossbow, loaded, and ready to aim. She aimed at Bronwyn’s wings, wanting to shoot her down first.

“If I can’t have you, no one can,” She snarled, shooting an arrow at her. It hit dead-center and sent her falling from the sky.

“Bronwyn!” Ainsley screeched, using her powers to stop her fall. She landed on a cloud and softly onto the sand. Thankfully, nothing was broken. Bronwyn ran to hug Ainsley, sharing a tender kiss with her. The kiss was interrupted when The Duchess came from hiding and aimed her crossbow at them.

“I told you. If I can’t have you, no one can. I'll kill you and them next. Then I’ll take the throne for myself and become ruler of England!” She declared. The guards who were once on her side heard her true intentions. They quickly turned against her, handcuffing her and taking her to the dungeons. Now that they were free, Ainsley and Bronwyn could be together for however long they wanted.

Years after that night, Bronwyn and Ainsley became the queens of both the ocean and England and had children of their own. As for Laire, she became the new Duchess. A much kinder one at that. The once-scary myth about the sirens soon became the greatest love story of all time. And soon, all sirens and humans lived in peace.


End file.
